The Fetal Kick Catalyst
"The Fetal Kick Catalyst" is the sixth episode of the tenth season of the sitcom The Big Bang Theory. The episode aired on Thursday, October 27, 2016. Summary Sheldon throws a brunch in their apartment for Amy. Howard and Bernadette feel their baby kick. Penny is a guest at a comic convention. Extended Plot Penny gets a message about a Van Nuys Comic-Con to sign autographs at for her roles in the "Serail Ape-ist" movies. First Leonard says that it's a sad convention, but the gets excited and tells Penny that'll they will have fun. Besides if she doesn't like nerds fawning over her, their marriage is in trouble. Penny decides to meet some fans and make a little extra money. Sheldon and Amy are having dinner together in their apartment and Amy asks that since they are living together, then may be they could have some people over. Sheldon says that they have delivery people over all the time. Amy tells Sheldon that he knows what she means. Sheldon goes on whether it should be a lunch, a brunch, a dinner, a surprise party etc. wearing Amy down to forget the idea. Sheldon thinks that they are working together with her coming up with the ideas and Sheldon helping her knocking them down. That's teamwork. At night, Howard is holding Bernadette and feels the baby kick. He gets excited while Bernadette is nonchalant. Howard then really realizes that a baby is coming and that they aren't ready. Bernadette insists that they have plenty of time. Howard tells her to look at herself and that she looks like Willy Wonka will send her to the juicing room. Now Bernadette wants to kick him. Penny walks into the living areas and finds Leonard is helping her out sorting and her photos and markers for her autograph table. Penny even doubts that one person would ask her ofr her autograph. Also he got a change maker that he thinks is great. Amy comes home and finds a table prepared for a brunch that Sheldon prepared to surprise her since he dismissed her previous request. Their guests will be Stuart, Bert from the geology department and a Romanian apartment residence who doesn't speak much English. Since it was their first time hosting an event, he put together a bunch for a trial run. They also debate how surprised Amy was which starts to turn Sheldon on. Howard and Raj return from shopping with a new expensive crib that is the safest on the market. It quite expensive and Howard tells Bernadette that they can always return it...in their new minivan. It was on a 24-hour test drive. Bernadette doesn't want it because it is such a mom's car. And a new minivan which Bernadette thinks is really a mother's car. At convention, Leonard is excites being on the other side of the table. Penny feels like she is selling candy for her teams new uniforms. One guy comes up who loves her movie and that it is the worst thing he has ever seen. He does want an autograph while asking if she acted that bad on purpose or is she just a horrible actress. At the brunch, Sheldon spends fifteen minutes trying to open a bottle of champagne. The cork pops out scaring Sheldon who is ready to make the mimosas. Stuart arrives with flowers for Amy. Mrs. Petrescu is learning English from television and uses a lot of commercial expressions. Another fan walks up for an autographs and really likes Penny's shower scene as did several others. A new fan walks up who like her movies and wants a picture with her and asks for a kiss. Leonard as her husband is not happy with that. The fan doesn't believe that he is her husband even though Penny confirms it. Howard happily shows Bernadette the car's features. A rear mounted camera, a DVD player, an automatic rear door opener. The hack door also opens when one's foot is placed under the bumper. After they finally get it opened, Howard tries to remove the crib so she can take it for a test drive. Howard hurts his back and wants to use the GPS to get to the nearest emergency room. During the brunch, Sheldon lets it slip that the brunch is a practice round. Stuart compares himself to a lab rat used before their real friends. Amy tries to help, but Sheldon gives being too honest. Leonard explains how he an and how he wore her down. Another fan also doesn't believe him because he is wearing a change maker Penny thinks that it is hot. Howard is in pain while Bernadette drives him. She wonders if they want to spend hours in the ER when she can do the same treatment at home. Howard keeps trying to sell her on the van and she relents. Raj gets Howard to stop complaining by showing him an episode of "Batman: The Animated Series." He has been babysitting Howard longer than Bernadette. While eating, Stuart just gets fed up and gets ready to leave. He always thought that they were his family and they don't act like he is even a good friend. Sheldon admits that he knows how it feels to be left out. Even though, Sheldon explains, that they might take Stuart for granted, he is still considered a valuable member of their social group. Sheldon then offers a toast to Stuart as a fine friend and good guest. Leonard is now holding court before four fans on how an asthmatic nerd landed the hot fox. They proposed many times so that she had to work for him. She even make more money than he does. The guys think that Leonard is awesome. Finally, while Amy is trying to clean up, a drunken Stuart and Sheldon both keep complementing each other ignoring Amy. Stuart has impeccable handwriting. Sheldon always carries around a paperclip. Sheldon never uses swear words though according to Sheldon one can be hurt even without using them. Amy wants some help in putting things away. Sheldon claims that he has already put away five mimosas. Credits * Guest starring: ** Brian Posehn as Bert ** Tucker Albrizz as Christopher ** Michelle Arthur as Mrs. Petrescu ** Josh Banday as Nolan ** Bryan Safi as Daniel ** Jareb Dauplaise as Jeff * Teleplay: Steven Molaro, Saladin K. Patterson and Anthony Del Broccolo * Story: Steve Holland, Tara Hernandez and Jeremy Howe Notes *'Title Reference:' The title refers to the actions resulting from Howard feeling Bernadette's baby kick for the first time. Howard and Raj go out and buy a crib and a minivan. *Taping date: October 4, 2016 *This episode was watched by xx.xx million people with a rating of 3.4 (adults 18-49). *Total viewers including DVR users xx.xx million. *The Big Bang Theory was ranked #x for the week ending xx October 2016. *This episode aired in Canada on October, 2016. Critics To be entered. Trivia *First Thursday night episode for season 10 aired once CBS dropped Thursday night football. *Stuart finally addresses his concern of always being left out in this episode. *Stuart and Sheldon are shown drunk together saying how much they like each other. *Penny again hears how bad an actress she was from her fans. *Berandette must be sitting on a pillow when driving the minivan considering how high she is sitting. Quotes To be entered. Gallery Cast8.jpg|Season 10 cast. CAR.png|Season 9 joy ride. Kaley_Signing.jpg | Art imitates life. Kaley at an autograph signing. 10.06 thefetalck-1.jpg|Mimosa toast. 10.06 thefetalck-2.jpg|Explaining the exit speed of a champagne cork. 10.06 thefetalck-3.jpg|Stuart doesn't like being part of a test brunch. 10.06 thefetalck-4.jpg|To Stuart. 10.06 thefetalck-5.jpg|A toast to their friend Stuart. 10.06 thefetalck-6.jpg|Two drunk friends. 10.06 thefetalck-7.jpg|Praising each other. 10.06 thefetalck-8.jpg|Amy having to clean up. 10.06 thefetalck-9.jpg|Leonard is excited about Penny's invitation. 10.06 thefetalck-10.jpg|Amy wants to have company over. 10.06 thefetalck-11.jpg|Leonard is ready for Penny's autograph signing. 10.06 thefetalck-12.jpg|Helping Penny. 10.06 thefetalck-13.jpg|The change maker. 10.06 thefetalck-14.jpg|Explaining why she is surprised. 10.06 thefetalck-15.jpg|Amy is happy about the surprise. 10.06 thefetalck-16.jpg|We bought a minivan. 10.06 thefetalck-17.jpg|Howard spent a lot of money. 10.06 thefetalck-18.jpg|Raj went shopping with Howard. 10.06 thefetalck-19.jpg 10.06 thefetalck-20.jpg 10.06 thefetalck-21.jpg 10.06 thefetalck-22.jpg 10.06 thefetalck-23.jpg 10.06 thefetalck-24.jpg|Opening the champagne. 10.06 thefetalck-25.jpg|Stuart brought flowers. 10.06 thefetalck-26.jpg|Making the drinks. 10.06 thefetalck-27.jpg|Stuart hates being left out. 10.06 thefetalck-28.jpg|Sheldon opening the champagne. Category:Season 10 Category:Future episodes Category:Articles With Photos Category:Stub Category:Leonard Category:Lenny Category:Sheldon Category:Amy Category:Howard Category:Bernadette Category:Howardette Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Howard-Bernie Married Category:Raj Category:Series 10 Category:Leonard & Penny Married Category:Penny Hofstadter Category:2016 episodes Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Stubs Category:Unaired Episodes Category:Sheldon-Amy Together Category:Raj Talks Without Alcohol Category:Penny has a job Category:Penny has long hair Category:2016 Category:October episodes Category:Series 10 episodes Category:Season 10 episodes Category:Baby Wolowitz Category:Shamy Category:October Episodes Category:October 2016 Category:Raj Single Category:Lenny together Category:Leonard-Penny Together Category:Howard-Bernadette Married Category:Bernadette pregnant Category:Howard-Bernadette together Category:Dinner Party Category:Baby Category:Baby Kicking Category:Living together Category:Shamy Together Category:Howard and Raj Category:Baby Bump Category:Apartment 4A Category:Apartment 4B Category:Visibly pregnant Category:Penny's Apartment Category:Sheldon and Leonard's Apartment Category:The Apartment Building Category:Stuart Category:Drunk Sheldon Category:Bert Category:Brunch Category:Flowers Category:No Leslie appearance Category:No Emily appearance Category:No Claire appearance Category:No Emily appearance (Season 10)